


Why Does Nico Always Get Injured?

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Gen, Happy, Happy Nico, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Injured Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, No Angst, Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Will Solace, Sassy Nico, Well - Freeform, Will Solace is a Dork, i guess there is super light angst, its a sparing wound, its not a bad injury, not the main interest, percy jackson cares about nico di angelo, thats it, theyre just happy boyfriends, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Nico got hurt. Again. Luckily, Will's there to fix him up.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 117





	Why Does Nico Always Get Injured?

**Author's Note:**

> ah, some more Will and Nico fluff. They're my favourite.
> 
> This was made for the prompt: LGBTQ+ Ships. In honor of the last day of pride, I'm posting it today. Remember, the fight for equal rights isn't over. There's still so much more that needs to be done. Check end note for BLM and other resources.
> 
> Love ya! (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)

“Gods, Nico, could you stop squirming?” Will complained. “I can’t wrap this if you keep on moving!”

“Well, Solace, it’s not like  I  _ asked  _ you to  disinfect my scrape.  All  _ I _ wanted to do was get some ambrosia and leave.  _ You _ were the one who forced me onto a cot and started fussing ,” Nico said s martly with a roll of his eyes .

Will  huffed and continued bandaging the wound on Nico’s  calf . He didn’t bother responding . Sometimes, Nico could pass through an entire throng of people without anyone noticing, without making a sound. Sometimes, Nico  would try his hardest so the least amount of attention was aimed on him as possible ;  never speaking, never interrupting the conversation to say his point, and slipping into the shadows so he wouldn’t be seen.  Other times , Nico could argue  like his life depended on it , talking non-stop without any merc y, loud and shamelessly. And yes, it was true that Will found it quite endearing  when Nico did so  and whenever he was the one who made Nico comfortable enough to talk so freely, a fluttering feeling would appear in his stomach , but th at didn’t make it any less annoying when Nico would refuse Will’s help, or when he did accept it, complain  and make it hard for Will through the whole process. Who knows, maybe one day Nico will be comfortable enough to accept help, to trust the  people around him whole-heartedly and think he was deserving of their kindness. Today was not that day.

Sat on the cot across from him, N ico started bouncing the leg that Will wasn’t working on. Will stopped what he was doing and slow l y looked up at the other boy. Will took a deep breath and glared at him. “D o you not understand what stop moving means? This is going to take longer if you keep on doing that.”

Nico glared right back at him and continued to bounce his leg. “I thought you said to stop squirming, not stop moving,” Nico said matter-of-factly. 

Will shook his head with disdain. “You’re insuffer able sometimes, you know that, Nico?”

Nico grinned. “Sure do, Solace.”

Will shook his head again, blond locks flit ing into his line of vision. He turned back to w rapping Nico’s leg. It wasn’t a very deep cut, but it was too big for Will to use a  Band-Aid on.  That’s swords for you. Honestly, Nico and Percy didn’t have to go all out anytime they trained together. It was  unnecessary . 

When Will looked up again, wound disinfected, cleaned and wrapped, a smile was still playing on Nico’s lips.  Nico’s smiles were a rare sight, especially one  that was so free  and soft-looking . It made  Will’s insides feel warm and he couldn’t help  smiling himself. It always made him  joyful when  he could make Nico  happy. Well, it always m ade Will  cheerful when he could make anyone happy, but  especially Nico.

Percy had  actually pulled Will aside once, a few weeks after the battle with Gaea , and told him how he appreciated Will trying to make friends with him . Though Percy didn’t tell him much, in respect of Nico’s privacy, he did tel l Will that Nico looked happier as of late. Smiling more, laughing more.  He thanked Will for his efforts. Will only nodded and said that Percy didn’t have to thank him. Will wanted to be Nico’s friend and to this day,  that statement still holds true , even though friends may have been a bit too lax of a term.

Will doesn’t know most of the stuff that went down when Nico  came to camp originally,  almost five years ago.  Will had come to the ca mp after Nico had left, a few months later in the summer. So, all he knew of the quest that killed Nico’s sister, Bianca, why Nico left and how Nico came to camp either came from rumors, sto ries other campers have told him or the odd time Nico opened up to him. Will did know  that out of everybody at camp, Percy ha d known Nico the longest. Annabeth is n’t beside Percy because she w as sort of kidnapped and wasn’t properly introduced to Nico until later, a fact Will learned from  his hea d  former  councilor ,  Lee , one night  when  he was bugging him about what he was talking about at the  meetings he always had with the other head councilors. He was a nosey child.  Therefore, Will was very grateful  that Percy talk ed  to him. Will knew that Percy cared for Nico a lot, even if they weren’t th e closest. 

Will stood  up, standing  in front of Nico. “All done, Sunshine,”  Will said , hands on his hips. “Have I ever told you that you’re the  worst patient to work on?”

“Yes, almost  every time I come to the infirmary ,” Nico snarked. He sto od up as well,  weight displayed onto his left side because of his wound. Will stood a few inches above Nico. Most of  the time, Will hung that over his head (ha, get it?). It always  got the best responses out of Nico.

Will smiled at Nico. “That’s your own fault.”

“As you always say. So, when does your shift end?” 

Will looked  to  the clock on the other side of the infirmary. It was about a half-hour until his shift end s . Will l ooked around the area. Two of his other siblings, Austin and Kayla, were also on with him and as the re haven’t been many monster attacks recently, capture the flag games or any new  campers, only the four of them were in here  at this moment .  It was a slow day .  Will had already done inventory, stock and all the necessary paperwork for the day. Au stin and Kayla could manage on their own, and they could always get him if he was needed. 

Will looked back to Nico and smiled slyly . Nico raised a  mischievous eyebrow. “ After I tell my  siblings, now.”

Nico slipped his hand into Will’s.  “ Sounds like a plan.”

Five minutes later ,  the two of them were walking out of the infirmary, hand in hand, off onto a  spontaneous date , bickering about where they were going.  Ah, to be young and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love them? I'm all uwu rn. 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/merdel11 <\-- here's a link to my linktree where you can find many resources to support and educate yourself on the BLM movement. ALL black lives matter. Trans women are women. The fight isn't over until everyone is equal.
> 
> Stay safe and stay educated.


End file.
